Kurama & Hunger & Lack of Kitchen Skills EQUALS ?
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Kurama is hungry. His mother had left on her honeymoon with her husband and Kurama's step-brother was over a friend's house. Without anyone to cook for him, he decides to try it out himself. What will be the outcome?


MissTuffcy: In response to my sister's latest experiment: Trying to cook.

Summary: Kurama is hungry. His mother had left on her honeymoon with her husband and Kurama's step-brother was over a friend's house. Without anyone to cook for him, he decides to try it out himself. What will be the outcome?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warning: Language, Food Mutilation

00

Kurama + Hunger + Lack of Kitchen Skills = ?

00

Kurama yawned as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his mused up hair and blinked sleepily. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After his 30minute shower (Because we all know how long it takes to keep long flowing hair clean and smelling oh so delicious), he walked out the bathroom and dried off. He got dressed and walked down the stairs.

_Guuurrrglglglllglglee…_

Kurama frowned and placed a hand on his stomach. He should have eaten something last night. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He frowned and looked around. _What to make, what to make…_ He opened the fridge and dug around before producing a carton of eggs. He smiled and placed them on the counter. He stood on the tips of his toes to reach the frying pan. _How does my mother reach this if she's shorter than me? _Kurama sighed and pulled the pan down. He stared at the stove for a while before turning it on. He placed the pan on it and cracked an egg on it. Only after a few moments, the egg turned black. The smoke alarm came on and Kurama coughed as he pulled the pan off the stove and into the sink. He opened the window over the stove and growled.

He couldn't cook eggs. He walked back over to fridge and pulled out the turkey breast. He pulled out some bread and made him a sandwich. He left the sandwich on the counter and put the lunch meat back in the fridge he turned back and around and gasped. The sandwich was on fire. He ran over and flung the sandwich in the sink and turned the water on. He glared.

_Really?_ He sighed and took a pot from out of the cabinet. _Why did I leave the sandwich next to the stove….which I didn't turn off? _Kurama grumbled something incoherent and placed the pot full of water on the stove. He walked picked the sandwich up and made a face. He walked over to the garbage and threw it out. He came back to the stove and growled along with his stomach. The water boiled out and the pot was burning and smoking. Kurama flung the pot in the sink and stalked over to the pantry. He grabbed a box of cereal and slammed it on the table. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and took a spoon from out of the drawer. He sat the bowl and spoon on the table and poured some cereal. He went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He walked back to the table and poured milk in the bowl. He grabbed the box of cereal and took it back to the pantry and returned the milk to the fridge. He turned and his eyes widened. The bowl of cereal was on fire.

"How the fuck?" Kurama exclaimed uncharacteristically. He hurriedly picked the bowl up and flung it in the sink. He turned the water on and growled. He took a glass out of the cupboard and went to the fridge. He pulled out a breakfast quick and poured it into the glass. He walked to the microwave and put it in. He pushed it to start and he walked back to the sink to clean up the dishes. He heard a crack and pop and then the microwave beeped to a stop. He walked over and opened the microwave and let out another growl.

"What the hell?" The glass exploded in the microwave. Kurama scraped out the glass and the liquid and was tempted to chuck this in the sink too. He decided against it and sighed. He put it in the garbage. He went the fridge and pulled out a soda. He glared at the stove, then the microwave, then the charred bowl in the sink. He growled. He clicked open the can of soda and instantly cried out when it caught ablaze. He chucked the soda can into the sink. He stormed out of the kitchen and went straight to the phone.

"_Hello?"_ The person on the other line asked.

"Yusuke, do you deliver?"

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>

_Soooo….What did you think? X3_

_Kurama + Hungry + Lack of Kitchen Skills = ?_

_You fill in the blank._


End file.
